


Trust

by Nugiha



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Child Abuse, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Cragen...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Leonardo Cragen…Ben Falcone  
> Jari’s mother, Cassiopeia Cragen…Vera Farmiga
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: Brian, Cragen, Olivia, Jari, Elliot, Monique, and Munch

**January**

_"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_

New York City, NY NYC Police Department

It wasn't a well-known fact in the precinct but police captain Donald Cragen had a brother named Leonardo Cragen who was married to woman named Cassiopeia and they had one son that the man rarely got to see since he and his brother _weren't_ that close, it had been a uneventful day for the SVU squad thus far until they were suddenly hit with a case, someone reported two parents _abusing_ their child and the police detectives now had to investigate these accusations.

The first to arrive at the house were Detectives Elliot Stabler and his partner, Olivia Benson, Olivia knocked on the door several times before a ten year old boy who had bruises on his arms and legs answered.

Jari was the son of Leonardo and Cassiopeia and he tried to tell the detectives that it wasn't a good time when they asked him to retrieve his parents but they had insisted, he forced a smile on his face before going back into the house to get them.

His father had been drinking in the livingroom per usual when Jari told him about the police being at the door and the man didn't believe his son at first and berated him with a slur of profanities and insults before finally heading the door to see Elliot and Olivia standing on the porch. Elliot took Leonardo aside to question him while Olivia located Cassiopeia who was passed out on the floor after a drinking binge.

The Cragen's had denied doing anything to their son but it didn't stop Elliot and Olivia from _arresting_ them that afternoon while Jari in the meantime had been taken to the precinct until a representative from CPS could arrive, he was sitting in one of interrogation rooms until being spotted by his uncle.

"Jari!" said Cragen as he walked in and shut the door behind him in order to talk to his nephew in private.

Jari had heard from his father in passing that Cragen was a police captain but he had no idea that the man worked there. "Uncle Donald?"

"How are you doing?"

"Can I please go home now? I just want to go home with my parents."

Cragen sighed as he shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that's not possible right now."

"I want to go home." Jari said.

There was no chance of him going back home as he came to learn, Jari was subjected to sessions over the next few days with SVU's resident psychiatrist George Huang who asked him questions but never pressured him to open up.

The trials of Leonardo and Cassiopeia had taken place that afternoon and the ADA assigned had been Alexandra Cabot, the evidence had been overwhelming especially with neighbors giving testimony and the judge made his ruling which would have the Cragen's in prison for a long time.

Originally Jari became a ward of the state until someone had stepped in to become his foster parent, he thought it was his uncle but had been surprised to find out that it was Elliot instead.

Cragen and Elliot sat him down and explained that they thought the _best_ arrangement for him was to be surrounded by a loving family and that the former's home was only big enough for one person so Jari _wouldn't_ be too comfortable there, he had tried to protest but his uncle told him that this was the way it had to be for now.

***

The Stabler Home

The car ride to Elliot's was silent on Jari's part who nodded when the man had told him that _some_ of his belongings were in the trunk so that he would have a sense of familiarity, Elliot had insisted on carrying Jari's things as they walked to the house and into the livingroom with Olivia arriving shortly thereafter.

"My uncle told me that you were married and had four children, what happened to them?" asked Jari as Elliot came back from putting his belongings in the spare room.

Elliot smiled. "We didn't want to overwhelm you on the first night so Kathy and the kids are staying with her sister, you'll meet them tomorrow."

"You'll love them, Kathy's a sweet woman and the kids like meeting new people and will more than likely welcome you with open arms." Olivia said.

"If you say so." Jari said.

Elliot moved to place a hand on Jari's shoulder but quickly retracted at seeing the boy flinch. "Liv's right, you have nothing to fear here."

"Is it okay if I turn in? I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready." Elliot assured.

Following breakfast the next morning, Jari was introduced to Elliot's wife Kathy Stabler and their four children Maureen Stabler, Kathleen Stabler, and the fraternal twins Dickie and Elizabeth Stabler who had just arrived back home. All of them were nice and welcoming towards him much to his shock, in fact the twins had even invited him to play outside which Jari reluctantly agreed to.

Questions were thrown at him by the twins while the three of them played a game of cartoon tag out in the backyard though Jari changed the subject by asking the siblings about _themselves_ , the trio kept playing up until Kathy called them inside for lunch.

Next Chapter: The Stablers struggle with having a new ward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**February**

The Stabler Home

The nightmares had _shrunken_ from every night to once weekly due to Jari's ongoing sessions with George, he had opened up a little to the man and told him about how his mother left him by himself to go to the bar and his father's tendency to shout at him for something or other when the man got home from work and then shut down, thankfully the man _hadn't_ pressed for more information.

The Stabler children were okay for the most part though like many children, they were prone to the _occasional_ squabble over chores and other such things until Elliot put his foot down and made them stop.

Maureen asked Jari about his past one night while the two were walking to dinner which led to the latter telling her that he had _lost_ his appetite and running off upstairs, it was five minutes later that Elliot came into his room to check on him.

Elliot convinced him to come eat dinner with the promise he wouldn't be asked questions about his past, what the brown haired man didn't say was that his kids had all been warned that they would be in _huge_ trouble if the subject was brought up. Warm smiles greeted the duo as they walked into the dining room to eat with the family, Jari accepted an _apology_ from Maureen before joining them at the table.

Since the first week after Jari moved in with the Stablers, he had been enrolled in the _same_ school that Stabler children went to.

Friends were the one thing the child lacked at his new school since the other kids either _avoided_ or _ignored_ him, Elliot was blissfully unaware to this fact as he dropped Jari and the other kids off a few weeks later.

Though besides the Stabler children, Jari had made a best friend in a dark-brown haired boy of hispanic descent named Brady Cappello who he sat with during lunch that afternoon and the two exchanged their mayonnaise and mustard sandwiches since the former liked mayonnaise _better_ and vice versa.

As the bell rang and the two were walking out of the school, Brady invited him to spend the night at his home since President's Day was coming up and he did want to but told the hispanic boy that he had to ask for the Stabler's permission.

Jari was dropped off with Cappellos that evening after getting permission from Elliot and Kathy who had been the one to convince the former to agree, one of Brady's two older sisters opened the door for him and then went to inform her brother that his friend was there. It turned out that Brady had _seven_ siblings, four older and three younger making him the middle child.

The Cappellos consisted of Mr. Cappello, his wife Mrs. Cappello, and their eight children Malone Cappello, Lauren Cappello, Charlie Cappello, Samantha Cappello, Brady Cappello, Kennedy Cappello, Mason Cappello, and the youngest Logan Cappello.

He spent most of the evening playing video games with Brady and his younger brothers until Mrs. Cappello interrupted to tell them that it was time for them to wash up and get ready for bed, his friend insisted for him to have the bathroom first since he was the _guest_ and told him where the towels were.

Since there was no school, Jari stayed at the Cappellos for the most of the next day and was picked up by Elliot later that afternoon who dropped him off at home since the man had to go back to work. Kathy smiled as Jari walked into the kitchen where she was baking cupcakes and asked him how the sleepover went and the latter told her that it went fine.

"Would it be okay if I stayed at the Cappellos again soon Mrs. Stabler?" asked Jari as he sat at a barstool on the other side of the stove.

Kathy fixed the boy with a look that warned him not to lie. "Of course and please call me Kathy, just let Elliot or I know first. You didn't have any bad dreams while you were over there right?"

"Of course not."

"You haven't had as many recently so that's nice to hear Jari."

Jari wasn't surprised that he and Brady had gotten close since the hispanic boy had been nothing but _friendly_ towards him since the first day of school. "Brady's cool and not mean some of the other kids."

"I'm just glad to see that you've made a friend." Kathy said.

Next Chapter: The Easter holiday brings Kathy's family for a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**March**

SVU

Jokes were made at school about Olivia being Jari's ' _girlfriend_ ' since she sometimes picked him up from school when Elliot or Kathy were unable to, his sessions with George were still ongoing so he happened to be at precinct often, and plus there were still the _handful_ of times that Elliot brought him to work with him.

John Munch, Brian Cassidy, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, Chester Lake, Nick Amaro, Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi Jr., Monique Jeffries, and Amanda Rollins were all apart members of SVU and sometimes they would keep an eye on him along with bringing him sodas and pizza whenever Elliot got too _busy_ to bring him home right away.

On the offchance that SVU was busy, sometimes Jari would stay with his uncle or Assistant District Attorney's _ADAS_ Alexandra Cabot, Casey Novak, or David Haden.

Fresh from a session with a Huang, Olivia was spotted sitting at her desk as he walked into the bullpen and took a seat across from the short brown-haired detective who was looking through some files before the kid cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I think Elliot's going to be awhile." apologized Olivia as she looked at the boy sitting across from her.

Jari had gotten comfortable enough around Olivia and the squad to feel fine with the news. "It's fine Ms. Benson, what are you doing? I could help if you want me to."

"I told you to call me Olivia or Miss Olivia, I'm just going through some case files Jari and you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Olivia rested her stern gaze on the boy. "If you're really okay with this, you have to promise me to only sort the files and not look in them."

"I'm fine with it." Jari said.

While it was usually Elliot that was most _austere_ with Jari and the rest of the kids, Kathy could be plenty austere such as ordering the children to clean up over the next few days for their planned _Easter_ dinner with Kathy's family.

Dickie, Lizzie, and Jari were originally supposed to clean the bathrooms but the trio got Kathy to let them do the kitchen and dining room instead, they started in the morning and weren't finished until that afternoon when Kathleen came to tell them that it was time for lunch.

Though Kathy's family had been due to arrive a day later, they had surprised the Stablers and Jari by arriving a day earlier and he felt wary and chose to stand in the background while hugs and kisses were exchanged between them and the Stabler children.

***

The Stabler Home

Elliot and Kathy introduced him to the latter's family and then the adults headed to the other room leaving Jari, the Stabler children, and their cousins. Since Easter was the following day, Maureen invited the cousins to make Easter eggs with them and they headed to the kitchen to get the materials they needed.

"I'm going to head upstairs." said Jari as Maureen began handing everyone eggs and decorating materials for them.

Kathleen raised her eyebrows at the older boy. "Why? This is going to be fun."

"Just remember not to get anything on your clothes then Mom will get mad." Maureen said.

Jari shuddered at the reminder since Kathy had _explicitly_ warned him and the Stabler children about ruining their Easter outfits. "It's not that."

Maureen then told her cousins that they'd be right back before she, Kathleen, and the twins pulled their friend to the side. "What's wrong?" asked a concerned Lizzie.

"This is the first time I'm meeting your grandma, aunt, uncle, and cousins."

"Aren't they great?" Dickie asked.

"I don't know them yet."

"Our cousins are really nice, you have nothing to worry about." Maureen said.

Next Chapter: Kathy has a surprising announcement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**April**

The Stabler Home

It had been a tough session with George as Jari walked into the med lab to visit the medical examiner _ME_ Melinda Warner who heard the footsteps and turned to see that tears were actually falling from the child's eyes, opening up to the psychiatrist _hadn't_ been easy but he had been able to open up to Huang _completely_ and _relieve_ himself of the hurt held inside, the kid accepted the handkerchief offered to him by the ME and only said that he had just been in session and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Melinda wisely decided not push a subject that the child clearly wasn't comfortable with and instead they talked about his life with the Stablers and how he had been doing in school until the ME was called to do an examination and had to escort him out of the lab.

Lots of school supplies and a display board were in Jari's hand as he walked into school a few days later, the kid was about to make his way to his locker when Brady joined him and asked why he had been carrying so much.

Once he had explained to his friend that everything being carried was for the project both of them had been assigned, Brady offered to carry some of the stuff and the two made their way to class with his friend telling him that he had _yet_ to start this project.

Jari headed straight from his room that afternoon after being picked up from school and decided to get a start on his project, he had been working almost a half hour before Elliot and Kathy walked in and asked what he was up to.

"I'm just working on this project for school." said Jari as he kept his attention focused on the project he was working on.

Elliot and Kathy both sat in chairs next to their child's bed as he continued to work. "Can you stop for a minute buddy? There's something we need to talk to you about." said Elliot.

"I don't know what I did but please don't kick me out!"

"Calm down, no one's kicking you out." Kathy said as Elliot grabbed the panicking child's shoulders. "We thought it wasn't fair to tell the other kids this news and not let you know as well."

Jari took a breath a calm himself and Elliot narrowed his eyes before releasing the grip that the man had on his shoulders."What news?"

Elliot fixed him with a serious look. "We just want you to know that this won't change your place with us."

"This must be really bad." Jari said.

"Quite the opposite actually, I'm pregnant." Kathy said.

Next Chapter: Jari pretends to be happy about Kathy's pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**May**

Central Park

Beneath the false smiles and fake laughter from Jari to his foster parents, there was still the _underlying_ issue of Kathy's pregnancy which they knew as well as he, but Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie were happy about the news which caused some squabbling since the four knew how he _really_ felt. The only person that the kid told was George and the asian man had advised him to talk to the adults about the way he felt but the idea of doing that was something Jari _couldn't_ fathom at the present time.

Elliot had decided to take Kathy out for Mother's Day and the Stabler children and Jari teamed up to wash Kathy's car to surprise the woman when she returned home later, he and Kathleen were responsible for the drying the car after the other three washed it.

The adults didn't return home until that evening and tears of joy flowed from Kathy's eyes as she called the kids into the foyer and asked which one of them had washed the car, she hugged and kissed all five children after they told her that it had been a _team_ effort.

Though he was living with the Stablers, the kid still got to spend alot of time with his uncle who picked him up from school a few days later and informed him that he would be staying with him for the night.

The first thing that Cragen asked when they arrived at his was ask how he coping with Kathy's pregnancy, the latter tried to say that it was fine but his uncle could see through him and he _wisely_ told the man the truth but refused to talk about it any further.

After he had gotten ready for bed that evening, his uncle came into the guest room to say goodnight and to repeat George's advice to talk to the Stablers. Jari thought about what his uncle said as he turned off the light to go to bed, talking to them easier for him to think about than actually do given that he had _yet_ to tell them about the abuse.

Not wanting to talk to either of the adults just yet, Jari avoided them after he was brought back the next morning and went for a walk in the park with Maureen who had complained about being stuck in the house before coming up with the idea and telling him to come.

"You can't avoid my parents forever you know." quipped Maureen as the two looked around at the amazing scenery during the walk.

Jari looked away from his friend. "I'm not avoiding them Maureen."

"Why does my mom being pregnant bother you?"

"It's complicated."

Maureen raised her eyebrows at the shorter kid. "You don't have to tell me but maybe telling them will make it less complicated."

"You have a point." Jari said.

It was only after turning his homework assignment a few weeks later that Jari noticed that the class had a guest speaker, the guest speaker explained that she was a _servicewoman_ and told them a bit about the armed forces and what being a part of it was like for her.

His interest peaked and the kid couldn't help but ask questions along with the rest of his classmates until the bell rang for recess, he shook the woman's hand before heading to the playground with the others.

It took a few days of convincing his parents before he was able to sleepover at the Cappellos again, the oldest two of the Cappello children Malone and Lauren had _long_ moved out but were there visiting.

Since Mrs. Cappello was sleeping, the kid went out back with Samantha, Brady, Kennedy, Mason, and Logan that evening and the sextet held a contest where they shook soda cans and popped them before throwing them across the backyard. Due to the soda being _flat_ , Mr. Cappello had given them permission to use them.

***

SVU

Jari walked out of George's office and into the bullpen of the SVU after a session, he propped his feet up on Elliot's desk until Casey, Chester, and Fin had warned him that Elliot would be back soon.

"Oh man." said Jari as he quickly put his feet down.

Casey smiled at the boy she was growing fond of. "How's school going Jari?"

"We had a guest speaker a while back Ms. Novak, she was a servicewoman."

"The armed forces huh?" Chester said as the native american smirked from his desk. "What did she talk about?"

Jari thought back to the speech the woman gave and realized that it had taught him a few things about the military and it's importance that he didn't know before. "She told me and the rest of the class how important her job was and some of the work she did."

Fin gave a hard look to the boy. "I hope you gave her the proper respect she deserved." he said.

"Fin, I'm sure he did." Casey said.

"I was just saying-"

"Some of the stuff she was talking about sounded really cool, I even thought about maybe joining up." Jari said.

"Kid, you should probably focus on graduating elementary school first." Fin said.

Next Chapter: The Stabler's celebrate Father's Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**June**

The Stabler Home

School was out for the summer but that didn't stop Jari from reading a _tome_ in his room after he got home, he was one of the top ten readers in his class, though reading wasn't just something the kid excelled at but actually _enjoyed_ doing. He had been reading for awhile but decided to take a break in order to talk with Elliot and Kathy, it was high-time that the boy stopped putting it off.

A shaky feeling seemed to flow from his fingertips up to the shoulder while walking to the master bedroom where he found Kathy searching for something on the dresser, the kid got the woman's attention and asked if they could talk about stuff and Kathy nodded her head as the two sat next to each other on the bed.

The conversation went on until it was almost time for Kathy to make dinner, he took the opportunity to enlighten the woman on _everything_ from his abuse to his feelings on Kathy's pregnancy though the woman assured him that the new baby didn't mean he would be forgotten about.

Despite Kathy and Elliot assuring him otherwise over the next few days, he couldn't say that them having the new baby _didn't_ mean that the two were going to send him elsewhere.

Though Elliot wasn't his father, Jari agreed to help the Stabler children do something special for him on Father's Day since he had to admit that the man had been acting a _better_ one than his own. The quintet had made cards earlier and after giving them to Elliot that morning, they told him that the entire family were going go-karting.

"That sounds great, I think we'd better get there before the place gets packed." said Elliot as he watched the children look around for their coats so that they could leave.

Jari picked up a book that was lying on the floor which distracted him from finding his coat. "What were you saying Mr. Stabler?"

"Is that a good book?"

"It is, it's about this other kid who finds out that's a wizard for the first time and gets to go to this magical school."

Elliot stood over Jari until the latter finally looked up at the shadow that was blocking his view of the page. "Buddy, it's going to take a bit of time to get there. I think you can finish reading that in the car."

"You're right, happy Father's Day." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Sonny and Amanda talk to Jari about the new baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**July**

SVU

Due to Kathy being invited to a _baptism_ for one of her friend's children and dragging her four kids along with her, Jari was left at home with Elliot who had gotten a case and couldn't make it, his nightmares had _stopped_ since opening up to the Stablers but the kid still continued his sessions with Huang. After the two had breakfast, Elliot gave him the option of going with him to work or to the Cappellos and Jari choose the Cappellos since he hadn't seen them in awhile.

Brady and Jari who had borrowed Kennedy's bike were having a bicycle race up and down the street when Mrs. Cappello came outside and told them that she was taking everyone out for _milkshakes_ , the friends grinned at each other before going back inside to put up the bikes.

The Stablers were holding their annual party for _Independence Day_ and the kid had convinced them to invite the Cappellos that year, the rest of the family had plans but Mr. Cappello had agreed to dropping Brady off.

Dinner was eaten and everyone had decided to go outside to watch the fireworks that evening, he and Brady lit _sparklers_ along with the other kids while the adults were setting off their own fireworks at a safe distance from the children.

The babysitter cancelled a few weeks later and Jari had gone to work with Elliot, he had been sent to an interrogation room since his uncle was briefing SVU about a case and was sitting there for a couple of minutes before Sonny and Amanda walked in with snacks and something for him to drink and the latter asked if he needed anything.

"I'm fine but thanks." said Jari as he gave both of them a grateful smile before stating to eat the snacks they had brought for him.

Amanda grinned as she sat across from the ten year old. "Have Elliot and Kathy taken you back to school shopping yet Jari?"

"No Miss Amanda, but I suspect we're going soon."

"Nervous about that?" Sonny laughed. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, how do you feel about the new baby?"

Jari looked down from the man's slicked back brown hair and blue eyed gaze. "The Stablers assured me that it wouldn't change anything and I'm trying to believe them."

"It's a new adjustment for you and them but it'll be okay." Sonny said.

Out of boredom since the Stabler children were all out a few days later, Jari _loudly_ banged pots and pans in the kitchen until Olivia who was babysitting him for Elliot came in and suggested that he find something quieter to do.

***

NYC Movie Theater

Channel surfing soon got boring and Olivia decided to take him to the movies that evening, surprisingly he had gotten to pick the film they were going to watch provided that it wasn't a horror flick. Popcorn and drinks were purchased by Olivia and the two got a seat in the very back of the theater, not alot of people had arrived as previews played on the big screen.

"I know you really wanted to watch that other movie but it's just not appropiate for you." said Olivia as she fixed the kid with a stern look.

Jari wished that the Cappellos hadn't gone out of town for the weekend since he would've been able to see the movie. "But Ms. Olivia-"

"I don't want to hear anymore arguments about it Jari."

"I'm not trying to argue."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and then turned away to focus on the movie. "Good because Kathy would have my head if I let you watch that."

"It's not fair though." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Cragen makes Jari an interesting offer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**August**

The Stabler Home

Thanks to the care shown by the Stablers and sessions with Huang, it wasn't easy to _startle_ Jari anymore but Elliot announcing that he was taking everyone to the amusement park and then out to pizza afterwards did. He hadn't gotten to do such things with his parents who either told him to shut up _or_ that it was a waste of their hard-earned money _whenever_ the subject came up.

It was a fun-filled day with the Stablers once they arrived at the amusement park, he had gotten to ride several _Roller coasters_ , the _Star Flyer_ , _Bumper Cars_ , _Tilt-A-Whirl_ , and even the _Kamikaze_ which Kathy was against at first but had given in at the children's insistence.

Tired after going for pizza that evening, he headed upstairs once they got home to change into his pajamas and was getting in bed when Kathy walked into his room in order to say goodnight to him.

"I hope you had fun today." said Kathy with a smile as she leaned back against the wall.

Jari nodded his head as he got under the covers. "It was alot of fun Kathy, I haven't been to an amusement park since I can remember."

"I suspected, we wanted to do something before you kids had to go back to school."

"Are you okay?"

Noting the kid's concern, Kathy's hands quickly went to her stomach. "The baby's kicking, want to feel?"

The boy nodded and then Kathy placed his hand on her stomach, the idea of having the new baby around became more _real_ to him.

"Wow." Jari said.

He had started to _deeply_ care about the Stablers and slipups in the form of Jari nearly calling Kathy 'Mom' and Elliot 'Daddy' like the Stabler children soon formed, he could admit to seeing them as parents but didn't want to say so out of fear of rejection.

Cragen talked with him about it over the next few days that he stayed with his uncle, the man would be moving to a new house nearby before school started and gave the option to move in with him.

It wasn't until that afternoon that the kid had an answer for his uncle, Jari wanted to maintain a familial relationship but wasn't quite ready to move in with a man that he was _still_ getting to know.

***

Kentucky Fried McBurger King

Guilt set in as a few weeks went by and though Cragen had said that he understood, Jari felt horrible and that he had _betrayed_ his uncle somehow. Munch, Monique, and Brian had taken him to a fastfood place in order to cheer him up, the kid hadn't eaten his food and was looking down until the trio had gotten his attention.

"I'm not hungry Miss Monique." said Jari in a quiet tone as he looked away from the three adults.

Monique crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Elliot told us that you haven't eaten since this morning Jari, you have to eat something."

"Yeah, I don't think you want all that food to go to waste." Brian said.

Jari sighed and then started to eat his food, the detective had always had a way of being stern _without_ being stern.

"Are you happy now? I'm eating."

Munch gave a look which showed his disapproval of Jari's attitude. "Cut out the attitude."

Jari hadn't meant to take his frustrations out on the detectives who had been nothing but pleasant towards him. "I'm sorry."

"We know your mind is somewhere else so I think we can let it slide this time." Monique said.

"I betrayed my uncle and told him that I didn't want to live with him and even though he says it's okay, it's not."

"Your uncle loves you, no matter where you choose to live." Monique assured.

Next Chapter: Olivia moves in with the Stablers following a break-in at home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**September**

The Stabler Home

Part of the legal agreement for Jari being able to live with the Stablers was a visit from a social worker, her visits always made him _squirm_ since he always thought they would end up with him being taken away somewhere else, the kid had had actually gotten used to living with them and didn't want to be anywhere else. The social worker of course asked him some questions and then talked with Elliot and Kathy for a bit and made sure everything was 'in order' before leaving, his squirming ceased while waving goodbye as the woman walked out the door.

The end of summer meant that it was back to school for Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, and himself, they were dropped off that morning since the adults hadn't forgotten as it was hoped they would.

The first day seemed to go slowly and he practically rushed out of his class and to the cafeteria when the bell rang for lunch, the kid had stood in line and got his lunch and then joined Brady at the table his friend had saved for him.

Brady shared that his family had plans to go to the local water park that weekend and asked Jari if he wanted to come as the bell rang for the boys to go back to class, that sounded exciting and he admitted to wanting to but having to ask the Stablers first.

There was a break-in at Olivia's a few days later and the adults had invited her to stay in the guest room during the police investigation and updating the security system at the brunette's home, no one had an issue with Olivia staying especially not the kids since they looked at her as an aunt. Jari had to admit that it was _nice_ having the woman around, he loved the Stablers but she was a breath of fresh air.

Kathy and Olivia who was told that she didn't have to cooked spaghetti with scallops, fresh tomatoes, and basil for dinner that evening, the five children walked into the dining room shortly after being called and took their seats at the table.

"You know that I can't talk about an ongoing investigation." said Olivia after the twins had asked her if they caught the bad guy yet.

Jari defended the twins who were looking downcast. "But technically, it's not about the investigation Miss Olivia. They were just asking if it was safe for you to return home."

Kathy made to scold her ward but was stopped when Olivia responded.

"It's not safe Jari, not yet."

"I'm sorry, we hope they catch the bad guy soon." Maureen frowned.

Jari reflected on his past for a minute before tuning back in to the conversation at hand. "Sometimes the bad guys don't get caught."

Olivia smiled at the kids. "The cops usually do especially the good ones in SVU."

"Mo- I mean Kathy, can I go to the water park with the Cappellos this weekend?"

"Of course." Kathy said, the blond had noticed the slip-up but had decided to discuss it with he and Elliot earlier.

"Thanks." Jari then got up from his spot at the table to hug Kathy.

Next Chapter: The Stabler children and Jari go trick or treating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**October**

The Stabler Home

Much to the _not_ so disguised relief of the eight and half months pregnant Kathy and disappointment from everyone else, Olivia moved out once the police department cleared the _new_ security system installed at her home, Elliot and the kids helped move her belongings out of the house and then hugged Olivia goodbye. That afternoon, Jari found himself thrown into _imperil_ via a black pitbull chasing him down the street but he soon reached home and leaned against the door he had slammed shut with heavy breaths once Maureen had let him in.

Costume shopping for Halloween with the Cappellos turned into a game of a hide and seek in the store with Charlie who Samantha had to convince, Samantha, Brady, Kennedy, Mason, Logan, and Jari all partaking, the _winner_ ended up being Logan but only because the caught Brady and Jari distracted the seeker Kennedy before he would've gotten caught.

For _Halloween_ , Maureen's costume was Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, Kathleen's costume was Rogue from X-Men, A pair of scarecrows were Dickie and Lizzie's costumes, while he was a zombie.

Trick or treating that evening was alot of fun with the five kids each ending up with alot of candy, Kathleen and Jari were the last two to walk inside the house and had stopped in the foyer.

"You know for a second while we were trick or treating, I thought I would run into that dog again." said Jari as he searched through his candy bag for his favorites.

Kathleen turned curious eyes to the older boy. "Why would you think that Jari?"

"We were outside and they never caught that crazy dog Kathleen!"

"Does it have an owner?"

Jari thought about it for a minute and then shook his head. "It didn't have a collar."

"If it doesn't have an owner, then that dog needs to be taken to the animal shelter so it can't try to hurt anyone else." Kathleen said.

Next Chapter: Kathy goes into labor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**November**

SVU

Braxton hicks contractions affected Kathy as she reached the end of pregnancy but since Elliot was knee deep in an SVU case, a neighbor or close friend had to drive her to the doctor but it turned out to be a false alarm each time. Jari couldn't help but worry if his guardians would reach their _fulfillment_ of the children they wanted once the new baby was born and then ship him off, he tried not to think that way but it was hard.

Instead of going to school like the kid was supposed to do after being dropped off that morning, he made a split second decision to run away since he figured none of the Stablers would miss him once the new baby was born.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that he was tracked down by a worried Elliot at the food court in the mall, the kid had just finished a plate of nachos with cheese before being spotted.

The first thing Elliot and Kathy did after getting the kid home was hug him before saying how worried they had both been and that he had scared them by running away, he felt guilty and apologized though had still gotten _grounded_ and sent up to his room.

There was one reoccuring thought that went through Jari's mind over the next few days and it was becoming an _official_ Stabler, but he was sure it wasn't something his guardians could fathom and didn't bring it up to them. Afterschool, Jari walked into the bullpen and was met by Nick and Olivia who told him that everyone else was on a case.

"I know you two are mad at me, but I thought it was the right thing." said Jari as he sat on a chair across from Nick's desk since it was the closest.

Olivia raised her eyebrows at the boy. "I'm sure Elliot and Kathy have already talked to you about this but that was not the right thing to do and I think you know that as well Jari."

"Everything's going to change soon Olivia."

"What does that mean?" Nick asked curiously.

Jari looked away from the dark haired man, not wanting to discuss it any further. "Nothing."

Olivia got up from her desk to sit in the chair next to Jari's and fixed the boy with a soft look. "No one runs away for nothing."

"I want them to be my parents okay!?" shouted Jari and then left before either adult could respond.

A chance meeting with the town's _mayor_ had come a few days later at school, Jari stuck up for SVU and had asked the man what he was doing to keep the city safe and the mayor responded by informing him and the class that _new_ programs were being brainstormed for safety everyday.

Kathy got into a car accident a few weeks later and on November 17th, she gave birth to a son Elliot Stabler Jr or _Eli_ as the family would call him so as not to confuse him with his father.

Thanksgiving soon came upon he and the Stabler family and by that time, Kathy and her new baby had been released from the hospital to enjoy the holiday with their family.

***

The Stabler Home

Dinner that evening which had been prepared by Elliot and Kathy consisted of turkey, dressing, ham, mac n' cheese, cranberry sauce, yams, and a sweet potatoe pie for dessert. Finishing his dinner, Jari asked to be excused from the dining room table but was told by Elliot that there was _something_ they needed to discuss as a family.

"This has nothing to do with you running away and I want you know that we've talked to Cragen and he approves of this wholeheartedly." said Elliot as he fixed Jari with a assuring look.

Jari sighed and got up from his chair. "I'll go upstairs and start packing."

Elliot quickly grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him back down.

"We're not kicking you out, Elliot and I want to make you a part of our family if you want that." Kathy said.

"You mean you want adop-"

Kathy who was holding a sleeping Eli, Maureen, and Kathleen all nodded their heads while Dickie and Elizabeth smiled Jari's way. "Yes, to be a part of our family if you'll have us." said Kathy.

"I thought I already was." Jari said.

Next Chapter: The Stablers celebrate Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 10, Maureen 10, Kathleen 8, Dickie and Elizabeth 6. For story purposes, the ages of Elliot's kids have been changed and it takes place sometime during the first season though recent agents such as Rollins, Carisi, and etc. will be featured/mentioned. I've been binge-watching the show recently and decided to make a fic.  
> Fandom(s): Law & Order SVU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elliot Stabler might be in over his head when he fosters a ten year old boy who was abused by his parents.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Cragen...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Leonardo Cragen…Ben Falcone  
> Jari’s mother, Cassiopeia Cragen…Vera Farmiga

**December**

The Stabler Home

Jari's adoption into the Stabler family had gone through, the kid had opted to keep his last name Cragen out of respect to his uncle, but he finally felt content that that the Stablers wouldn't dump him with Eli now in the picture. Even with the newborn Eli demanding alot of the 'new' parent's attention, Elliot and Kathy not only said but _showed_ that they loved and wanted him in their family.

The Cappellos had a huge _birch_ tree in their backyard along with a tree house which had been built by Mr. Cappello with Malone's help when he was younger, Brady and Jari had grabbed two cans of pop from the house before climbing into the tree house.

With it only being weeks before Christmas, he and Brady tried to trick the other into telling what gift they would be recieving but neither boy cracked.

It was soon Christmas morning and after spending most of the month getting gifts for everyone including the cops at the precinct that he had formed a close bond with, Jari was excited for the holiday to finally come.

Gifts were opened and wrapping hit the floor as Elliot holding Eli, Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie sat around the Christmas tree in the livingroom. Not remembering the last time he had such a _peaceful_ Christmas, Jari couldn't help but feel overly excited.

"I hope everyone liked their gifts." said Kathy as the five children turned from the many gifts they had recieved to look at her.

Jari smiled at the blond woman. "I loved mine, thanks for the new clothes Mommy, and thanks for the new Pintendo 3DS Daddy."

"You're welcome, thanks for the stress relief lotion." Elliot said.

"Are we still going to the Cappello's Christmas party tonight?" Jari asked.

"Of course we're still going buddy."

Kathy found herself with an armful of Jari as Elliot adjusted Eli and then put a hand on his adopted son's back. "What's this for?" asked Kathy.

Jari didn't know how to put into words and decided to sum it up to save time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"This has been a great Christmas." Jari said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
